Do Over
by dorydafish
Summary: 'He heard the familiar whoosh, but the coldness never came. Had Strando missed his target? Prying his eyes open, Kurt saw none other than Dave Karofsky's back shielding him. The boy's face was covered in green ice.' KURTOFSKY ONE SHOT


_**Agh, social life means even less time to write fics. I guess I'll be sticking to the one-shots for now.**_

_**I wish something like this would happen at the beginning of season three but only in my dreams, right?**_

* * *

><p>Kurt shouldn't have been so off-guard. He should have seen it coming, but after spending a perfect summer with his family and boyfriend he was on cloud nine.<p>

As soon as he saw Strando turning the corner, slushie in hand, he knew. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced himself for the wall of ice.

He heard the familiar whoosh, but the coldness never came. Had Strando missed his target?

Prying his eyes open, Kurt saw none other than Dave Karofsky's back shielding him. The boy's face was covered in green ice. He could see the jock trembling from the abrupt change in temperature, but he made no move to leave. "I told you, Hummel's off limits," he said sternly.

Strando looked at Dave as if he had lost his mind. "Seriously dude? That was last semester. You really gonna be keeping this shit up all year?"

Dave growled, threateningly. "As a matter of fact, yeah. And count yourself lucky that I haven't rearranged your face for throwing that shit in mine. Now beat it, Dough-boy."

Strando shook his head from side to side. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"It's called growing up. Maybe you wanna try it someday?" Dave shoved Strando enough to get him to start walking away. Kurt watched as Dave himself, walked to the boy's locker room and disappeared behind the swinging door.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Kurt pushed the door of the locker room open and found Dave, head bent over the sink trying to rub the remnants of slushie out of his eyes. He stared silently as Dave hissed in pain. Kurt knew all too well how much it stung having bits of coloured ice thrown into your eyes. Kurt could hardly believe that less than a year ago, the boy before him had been his worst nightmare, and now he had braved a slushie for him. Dave still hadn't seen him.<p>

Kurt cleared his throat. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that," he said sincerely.

Kurt saw Dave tense before looking up, slowly, as if he was registering the fact that yes indeed Kurt was standing in the locker room with him. "I did. I don't wanna be that guy anymore."

Kurt perched himself on the sink near the one Dave was using. He folded his hands neatly on his lap. "You already apologised. I know you're not that guy."

"Thanks," Dave replied with a small smile before going back to rubbing his eyes furiously. Kurt placed a tentative hand on his arm causing Dave to freeze. As suspected, when Dave made eye contact, Kurt could see the redness around them.

"Stop. You're going to make it worse." Kurt opened his bag and produced a wet-wipe. He hesitated for just a second as his mind flashed back to what happened when they were last in the locker room alone. But just looking at the boy in front of him now, red-eyed and miserable, pushed all his negative thoughts away. Dave Karofsky was trying. And that was good enough for him.

As he leaned closer, he heard Dave hitch a breath, and waited for a flinch, a comment, a shove. But nothing came. Softly, he swept the wipe across the left, lower-lid of Dave's eye and watched as eyelashes fluttered at the touch. He repeated the action on the right side focusing on what he was doing, knowing that Dave was tracking him with his gaze. He noted that Dave had wonderfully long eyelashes.

When Kurt finally allowed himself to look at the hazel eyes staring back at him, he was all too aware of the closeness. "Try not to rub them, it only makes the sting worse," he said in a whisper.

Dave nodded and offered a small smile. "Thanks," he said. Kurt wasn't sure if he was imagined the jock's shaky tone. As if he felt a little exposed, vulnerable even.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if they were almost friends, until Dave shuffled his feet and looked down. "I…I wish…Prom…"

Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to explain. It's okay." Kurt knew that he had pushed Dave too far as soon as the words had come out of his mouth at Prom.

Dave's face crumpled, much like the momentous day he apologised to Kurt in the hallway. "I…want to change."

Kurt placed a comforting hand on the older boy's bicep. "You have. And you will."

"God, I wish there was some way that I could make up for everything that I did to you," Dave sniffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets trying to compose himself.

"All I need to know is that you're sorry." Kurt smiled up at him. "Looks like you might be in need of another wipe."

Dave let out a wet laugh and allowed himself to relax, letting a small lop-sided grin form on his face as Kurt decides in his head that Dave should definitely smile more. Scowling doesn't do his looks any justice. Dave sighs. "Why are you so amazing?"

Kurt couldn't help but blush at the compliment as Dave looked at him in awe. Kurt could easily get used to this new Dave.

"Man, sometimes I wish that I could erase everything I did last year and start again, you know? Maybe we could have even been friends?" A sad smile started to form on Dave's lips and Kurt realised that he didn't like it.

He stares at Dave's face wishing the grin to come back before taking a step backwards and sticking out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, all round bitch, fashionista and fabulously gay."

Dave looked down at the hand and back up at Kurt's face before enveloping Kurt's smaller hand in his own. "Um…Hi, I'm Dave Karofsky, football jock, math-nerd and horribly stuck in the closet."

Kurt clasped the hand tighter as he felt Dave pulling away. "It's a pleasure to meet you, David."

And all of a sudden the grin was back on Dave's face. "It's great to meet you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think?<strong>_

_**I really hope that Dave is in the first episode and he has a scene with Kurt. I'm so curious as too what the summer break has made of him!**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought! :P**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
